That Love Letter
by ThisIsAwesomeness
Summary: In which Percy tries to write a love letter, but ends up dropping it in the wrong locker. AU.


Percy isn't one to address his letters right, for as long as his mom didn't remind him, he would forget to write the name of the person the letter is addressed to, and all soon enough it'll look like the letter is outright available for the eyes of everyone.

It didn't really help the fact that he doesn't sign his letters nor he gives his name as the sender. It isn't about being secretive or trying all out to be mysterious. It is just that sometimes he doesn't see the point of writing his name there, which makes it all more difficult.

So, when he sort of tries to write a letter of confession to his long-time crush Rachel Dare, with all due help from his handy dandy mag tips "How to Write an Awesome Love Letter", in trembling hands he manages to make a decent one, decorated in bird and flower cut-outs taken from his mom's book "Gardening 101". He places the treasured love letter down the most hidden part of his bag, so as to avoid his mom's questioning once she lays her eyes on the said letter.

Percy somehow sleeps soundly, with all of his worries subdued, but one thing that spoils the plan is his habit of forgetting to write the name of the person the letter is addressed to and his own name in particular, which proves to be a problem of sorts in the near future.

The next morning, Percy wakes up somewhat energetic and eats his pancakes a record faster than his mom had tracked. And it takes all of his willpower not to blurt out his plan when his mom, Sally, asks him: "Is there something you need to tell me Percy?"

He answers with the shift of his head, and not more than 5 minutes, he shows up in the school, way much earlier than his usual schedule.

Percy's bag seems to be a little heavier and all but associates the fact that this is the day he's got to drop the letter in her locker. Rachel's locker.

He sprint-walks to the direction of the lockers before completely turning stoic for a few minutes. Percy's quite confused which locker is Rachel's, but he believes it's the one with owl stickers. He's seen her enough times that she usually hangs out in that locker so he think he's got enough proof to drop it there.

Percy scans his surroundings for a while before dropping the letter down the locker with owls, and sprints off in the other direction.

* * *

Annabeth can be anyone but a boring, stubborn nerd, says she. And most of the time, she'll like to believe she is as normal as any student could probably be, but that doesn't seem to include hanging out in the library on her vacant hours. Or in which Annabeth doesn't want to believe she's a nerd but it turns out she is that goody two shoes after all. Not that she can do something about it anyway. All she can do is to wish that someone might somehow take an interest on her so she can't afford to stay alone anymore. Well, alone as it may sound.

And Annabeth isn't one to be liked by guys because she's just so, so plain. How can someone lend a minute to talk to her or even say hi? She's so purposely born as a companion for the books, if not for the sake of reading them.

So, when Annabeth opens her locker, she's weird out of her mind as a letter flutters down to her shoes with no letter sender whatsoever. It's decorated in bird and flower cut-outs which are among her not so favorite things, but decides against it once reads the letter.

Annabeth first thinks it's mistaken, that somehow the letter landed on the wrong locker. But as she ponders this, no one is stupid enough to drop something as precious as a love letter on the wrong locker.

Dear Miss, _Ah, what choice of words?_

I have admired you from afar. _Well, that's really—how far? _You are the highlight of my day. _You sure about there? I am everybody's doomsday. _Your smile lights up the hall ways. _I don't think I smile too often, especially in the hallways, but nice imagination you got there. _And, everywhere I look, I see your lovely eyes overflowing with happiness. _I really think the appropriate term is that my eyes are overflowing with unhappiness. _I couldn't afford not to like you. _Yeah? Well, that's flattering._

So, please I would like to take this opportunity to get to know you, to learn more of you, to ask you out. If you would agree, I suppose. Meet me after school at the garden beside the fountain.

And by the time Annabeth finishes the letter, her whole face suddenly feels hot and even though it's winter she wishes for something to stop that blood overflow on her face.

Sure enough, she's dead nervous about the letter. Isn't this some sort of scam? Annabeth's never gotten a love letter before especially this blunt. She could actually faint here right now out of bewilderment. But no. Her secret admirer could be watching her any moment from now and fainting in front of him isn't a very good option. So, Annabeth weighs down the options, its pro's and con's, before concluding that she might as well give this a shot. It's not like she'll receive any letters after this right?

* * *

After school, Percy hurriedly walks to the school garden with a rose and a box of chocolates. And even though it isn't Valentines, roses and chocolates don't lose their charm, do they? He waits there, occasionally checking himself in the mirror while silently praying his letter might actually work out.

* * *

Annabeth pretends she isn't excited enough once she steps out the borders of her last class because, going on a blind date isn't gonna make her all gooey and chummy. She is still the plain and boring Annabeth. But that doesn't mean she isn't allowed to apply some powder and tame her curly blonde locks before actually running to the garden. She even thinks of putting some lip gloss but, she might overdo herself and she doesn't want him to think of her like that.

As Annabeth drops her right foot on the pavement that will lead her to the school garden, she feels her heart practically leap up her chest and bounce right then and there. Everything is thumping loudly in her ears that it almost seems chaotic. Butterflies flutter wildly in the pit of her stomach and she can't get enough of the tumbling and swirling of her tummy. Annabeth sucks in a sharp breath before steadying herself and actually move forward towards the fountain.

When she's near enough, Annabeth sees strands of ebony hair sticking out and the outline of a boy.

"Oh God, he is there," Annabeth mutters to herself, and she feels her strength leave her body.

She leans in on the nearest post for support and tries to regain some of her self-confidence.

"Was this even true?"

She looks at him again, and there he is, checking his wristwatch.

"Oh God. He is actually there."

Annabeth's breathing becomes too fast and before she knows it, she wills herself to go through it.

"I am okay. I am not freaking out because of a date," Annabeth chides herself.

She walks towards the fountain until she's in front of him. Annabeth's surprised to see him. He's actually from two of her classes. He's cute, with all of his innocent expressions and that laidback attitude. But she didn't really peg him to like her. Heck, she even thinks he's got a crush on her seatmate, Rachel Dare.

"Uh, hi?" he says.

And Annabeth isn't used to these kind of conversations so she usually speaks what first comes to her mind.

"You're holding a rose and chocolates."

He looks down on his hands and scrunches his eyebrows, to which Annabeth finds cute, but then everything about him is cute. 'Screw chummy Annabeth.'

"Yeah. Can I help you, Miss?"

Now, Annabeth instantly worries.

"I'm actually here to see someone. But no one's here aside from you."

He beams at her. "I am too!"

Annabeth sits beside him and somehow opens the letter when Percy looks at it.

"Hey, that's my letter!" Percy exclaims, looking at her in disbelief.

Annabeth holds the letter out front. "This is your letter?"

Percy nods. "Yeah. And you are not Rachel."

"No, I am not. I am Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"But, that was meant for Rachel Dare. I mean, I dropped that in her locker."

"And this was in my—Oh my God," Annabeth says, her eyes widen and she covers her mouth in shock.

"Shit. Oh, shit," Percy curses at the same time he realizes.

She instantly stands up, mutters a string of Sorry's. "Oh Sorry. I didn't mean to- read it-I. Sorry—sorry. I'm really sorry!"

Annabeth runs out of the garden and she feels the tears burn in her eyes. Her face heats up in embarrassment and there's a sinking feeling in her stomach she couldn't quite comprehend.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Annabeth," she tells herself.

A hand tugs her from behind and she stumbles back, but someone catches her. She looks up and sees Percy.

She wants to run again.

But he's holding her hands in a vise grip and she can't escape.

"Hey, Annabeth. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to get it wrong," Percy pleads.

So there is still someone stupid enough to drop it wrong.

She tries to wiggle out of his grasp but he's too strong.

"Okay. Here's the deal," Annabeth says as she fixes Percy with a glare. He instantly shuts up. "Let's just forget this ever happened and don't talk to me again."

"No, no, no. I'm really sorry. I was so stupid. But, you're not going home until I apologize to you formally and treat you dinner."

"No I am fine okay. I'm just sorry to ruin your plan and all."

"I am at fault for this. You are not going," Percy says with finality.

And they end up with Percy dragging Annabeth to his house.

* * *

"Hi, mom."

"Hey Percy. I've—Oh, who is this lovely lady with you?" Sally asks, wiping her hands on her apron. She smiles warmly at Annabeth.

"Mom, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is mom," Percy introduces. He's still gripping Annabeth's arm, to which makes her flush.

"Hi Annabeth!" Sally greets.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson."

"Just Sally. Anyway, are you two dating?" she gestures to both of them.

"No!" they scream in unison.

They eat dinner and hang out in Percy's house after they confronted the incident with Sally. They thankfully talked the matter and are just having fun. Well, fun according to Sally.

"I'm really sorry this has to happen. Like I know you want to get back on me for it. It's okay really. I'm just stupid. I'm sorry Annabeth," Percy whispers, as they sit on the bed.

"It's fine. I think I just got little excited, I guess. I mean I haven't received a letter my whole life and it drops there? I must be really lucky."

"We could still play 20 questions, right?" Percy asks.

"Yeah. We could still do that."

They play 20 questions until Sally thinks it's late, and he drops her to her house, the love letter forgotten.

* * *

Percy greets Annabeth the next day, and they hang out some more.

They talk, they play and have fun.

* * *

And not too long, another letter flutters down Annabeth's locker. But this time, it is correctly addressed to her.

_To: Annabeth Chase :) _

Sally must have reminded him too. Because Percy Jackson is written as the letter sender.

_From: Percy Jackson_

* * *

Years after that, while Annabeth is arranging things in their newly rented apartment, her hand brushes on that same familiar letter that fell unceremoniously on her locker. She smiles to herself when she hears Percy call her, "Annabeth, time to go down. It's dinner!"

And, Annabeth thinks wrongly sent love letters bring themselves to the right person after all.

* * *

**Voila! Kindly review! PLEASEEEEE! And I do not really edit my stories. Sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
